Los te amo muertos
by Queen Stardust
Summary: Porque él la amaba. Y él, él deseaba que ella le amara también, que ella rompiera esa promesa que juntos habían hecho años atrás y que por fin escuchara un te amo de su boca. Pero jamás la rompió, y él tampoco lo hizo. Y aquel amor, aquel "te amo" que jamás se escuchó, murió con Albus Severus Potter. X-Over UA


_Disclaimer__: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, si lo hicieran… No, no pasaría esto._

_N.A__: Para mí este relato se trata de un UA (Universo Alternativo) como también lo son Neverland y Fantasmas del pasado, no recuerdo bien qué me llevó a escribir este relato, hace meses que lo hice, aun así espero que si lo leéis os guste._

* * *

La vampiresa miraba su reflejo en el espejo, tumbada en la cama, no necesitaba moverse para hacerlo. Él ya se había marchado, había abandonado su cama y la Abadía, y no sabía con exactitud cuándo volvería a verle. Le dolía. Claro que lo hacía. Cada vez que recibía una lechuza, que le veía de nuevo y que olía su aroma mezclado con el de otras, con el de alguna más penetrante que el resto. Se mordía el labio, se concentraba en pensar que ella le había dado a escoger y él había escogido eso. Y tenía que conformarse. Y esforzarse en no mostrarle sus sentimientos, esforzarse en oler solo su aroma por encima de los otros. Le amaba una vez, quizás dos veces, de manera salvaje, necesitada. Daba igual el lugar, por unos minutos ella se sentía de él.

A veces, como ahora mientras se miraba el cuerpo desnudo tapado por una fina sábana, se preguntaba si había hecho bien. Si aquello no acabaría volviéndola loca. Estaba acostumbrada a ser un juguete, un objeto. Llevaba siéndolo durante cuatro siglos. Pero no estaba acostumbrada a ser un juguete con sentimientos tan reales y fuertes. Cuando Vlad la hacía llamar ella no pensaba, cedía inerte, y no sentía. Cuando Albus lo hacía, una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo y, estaba segura, de que si el corazón todavía le latiera, bombearía tanto en su presencia que se desbocaría de su pecho.

Pero de todo aquello eso no era lo peor. Lo peor venía cuando se marchaba, cuando besaba sus labios, le dedicaba una sonrisa y volvía a quedarse sola. Como ahora. Sola ante su reflejo fijo, reflejo que jamás cambiaría. Y él sí, él lo haría. ¿Y si en el futuro él… él ya no quisiera volver a verla? Ahora entendía que con su edad, cuando sus hormonas se revolucionaban, la llamara con urgencia. ¿Pero en el futuro? El futuro era incierto, y eso le aterraba. Porque ya era horrible cuando él no estaba, ya era horrible cuando le tenía que despedir con una escueta sonrisa falsa, obligándose a sí misma a no perder el control y abrazarle, y suplicarle que se quedara con ella, que no la volviera a dejar.

Pero al menos le tenía, pensaba otras veces. Al menos, aunque fuera por unos minutos o unas horas, estaba con él, en su presencia. Y con eso bastaba, se aseguraba. Porque entendía su elección. Porque era la más segura. Él podía haber elegido no verla, pero no lo hizo, se convirtió en su amante. Porque aquella otra opción, aquella difícil, Marishka no se la imaginaba. Era normal, se decía. Era normal que él no quisiera luchar por ella, no de ese modo. ¿Acaso qué era ella? Solo un cuerpo. Un cuerpo vacío de vida, de calor. Y él disfrutaba de ese cuerpo cuando él quería. Jamás habría un más allá, una historia que ella a veces imaginaba. En sus momentos optimistas, imaginaba que Vlad no había sido un impedimento demasiado grande y que paseaba de la mano en público con él. Que él la decía que la quería, como ella deseaba que él hiciera. En sus momentos pesimistas, y de estos abundaban, todo acababa en desastre y muerte. Por eso sabía que aquella opción, la de ser la impersonal amante, el objeto del deseo, el puro juguete, era la mejor. Aunque ella no pudiera decirle que le amaba, aunque ella no pudiera proclamarle suyo. Aunque tampoco pudiera escuchar de sus labios un te amo, un te amo que no existía, un te amo que jamás lo haría.

* * *

Albus se abrochaba la camisa mirándose al espejo sin en realidad ver nada. Se había convertido a sus cuarenta años en un hombre tremendamente atractivo pese a la madurez. A él jamás le importó eso, aunque con los años reconoció que aquello siempre le daba ventaja de alguna manera. Cuando terminó de abrochar el último botón observó a la mujer morena enredada en las sábanas de su cama. La había conocido aquella noche, tomando copas tras el trabajo, había decidido, tras observarla, que quizás ella con sus diez años menos, podría hacerle sentir lo que buscaba. Pero, como siempre, no lo había hecho. Y por eso se vestía, casi con urgencia, sin mirar su rostro atractivo algo cansado, por la noche y el alcohol, por los años y el trabajo. Como un adicto volvía a ella. A esa mujer que con los años no había cambiado ni un ápice, que parecía su hija más que su amante, pero que le hacía sentir bien. Se juraba que lo intentaba, se juraba a sí mismo que se esforzaba lo suficiente como para buscar en otras lo que ya encontraba en ella. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba deshacerse de esa adicción que le torturaba, que le encogía el pecho y llevaba haciéndolo durante veintitrés años. Pero era imposible. Era imposible por la sencilla razón de que él, obnubilado por la imagen de la vampiresa, comparaba una y otra vez a las mujeres que encontraba con ella. Y nunca eran suficientemente guapas, suficientemente alegres, suficientemente pasionales, suficientemente eficaces. Siempre les faltaba algo, algo que formaban ese todo, ese todo que era ella, que era Marishka.

Bufó apunto de gritar de pura rabia e impotencia. ¿Por qué había convertido su vida en eso? ¿Por qué había decidido aquello? ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido? En sus momentos más amargos imaginaba que la había obligado a desaparecer de su vida, que él con el tiempo la habría olvidado y, ahora, quizás, él tendría una esposa humana, sencilla e incluso hijos. En sus momentos soñadores, imaginaba que luchaba por ella, que conseguía vencer a ese tirano hijo de puta y que la convertía en suya, para siempre. Pero era absurdo imaginar cuando ya había pasado tanto tiempo, cuando en un pestañeo de ojos más de media vida habría pasado para él. Y sabía, con toda seguridad, que seguiría en la misma situación. Siendo el honrado y honorable señor Potter del departamento de seguridad mágica, siendo el soltero de oro, el que por las noches buscaba mujeres y alcohol para intentar no recaer en ella. Para intentar deshacerse de esa adicción y, simplemente, olvidarla. No lográndolo y, como ahora, volviendo a ella. Para hacerla suya unos minutos, para tocar su cuerpo de porcelana, para oler su aroma y sacarla en mil y un gemidos su nombre. Porque eso lo máximo que obtendría de ella, eso es lo que él había elegido obtener de ella. Su nombre entre gemidos y jadeos.

Y se odiaba cuando la dejaba, se odiaba cuando veía esa sonrisa automática, creyendo ver súplica en sus ojos. Y se mordía la lengua cuando él la sonreía maquillando su verdadero rostro, acariciando la mejilla pálida y tragándose ese "te amo" que durante veintitrés años cada vez le asfixiaba más en la garganta. Porque él la amaba. Por eso volvía a su cama, por eso comparaba en otras mujeres lo que en realidad amaba en ella. Y él, él deseaba que ella le amara también, que ella rompiera esa promesa que juntos habían hecho años atrás y que por fin escuchara un te amo de su boca. Pero jamás la rompió, y él tampoco lo hizo. Y aquel amor, aquel "te amo" que jamás se escuchó, murió con Albus Severus Potter.


End file.
